The Parasite, the Dense, and the Silent Masochist
by SilentAuthor22
Summary: "You know, I might have to give you a punishment for eavesdropping, Kaoru." He was sitting, resting his back on the wall next to the youngest Hitachiin. "Maybe I would like that." Kaoru chuckled at the flustered Kyouya. / Read and Review! :
1. Glasses

**I don't own Ouran, if i ever did, Hatori Bisco would be my Momma. -o-**

**Enjoy~ -thumbs up-**

* * *

><p>Kyouya Ootori, a high school Ouran student, an excellent one so to say. He might look plain with his dull glasses and pure black hair. Having a pale skin tone and a slender, thin body makes him look like a nerd. But never say it in front of him, nor ever speak a word about him, if you don't want to be humiliated and petrified for the rest of your life. Whoever you are, or whatever you are, he can bring you down to hell.<p>

As Tamaki Souh would say, he's the devil himself. Who could ever think that demon could worry himself over this pure idiotic friend of his?

The Ootori family is a strict and highly powerful family. very famous in the field of medicine, also in business. They have a tight bond with the Souh's, or at least they make it stay that way. As the third son, Kyouya maintained himself in the shadows of his brothers. Same time being in the top, widely known in the school he's in, wasn't enough to please his father, though he cannot make himself stand out over them.

He has so much more in him, so many things he wanted to let the world know. If he could only try harder- to smile. even If it was only for beneficial things. And Tamaki, made him realize that.

He would smile and be sweet with the girls at Ouran, 'cause he can benefit from it. Though you can clearly see how cold he is to the things he can't get anything from. He can even turn from his own group and keep all the credit to himself. But no one ever dared to challenge the great Kyouya now is there?

He never wanted to, no. He never wanted to understand the world his friends linger on. He's a parasite. He takes and never gives, he never wanted to make sacrifices, even if it was a small price to pay.

So tell me, why is the demonic Kyouya Ootori, surprisingly not holding on his notebook, and is left on the table, is now standing in front of a certain Fujioka, alone in the Third Music Room?

"Kyouya-sempai? Is there something wrong?"

He takes.

He gives.

And he found something more than just benefits.

* * *

><p>|Author's•POV|<p>

It was a fine Tuesday afternoon, everything was at peace at the third music room. The hosts we're nowhere in sight, as well as the guests. The half of the room was in the shade of black, while the other was tint in the shade of white from the window. Yes, no one was in sight, well at least, from the lit part of the room.

A certain Ootori was in the dark corner, typing onto his laptop that concerns the club. He was in the dark, and only a little bit of light that came from the window had sneaked in. He was wearing a very awful frown on his face. If there were a person who would see him in that state, I don't think he or she shall survive the frightening experience. He was worn out from all the work and studies.

'Damn. We lost a set of cups today thanks to the twins, some guests got hurt and I have to send them some apology banquets, also, there's Tamaki's big and expensive Egyptian event, the costumes and the set of foods needs to be organized as well..Do I really have to do everything by myself?' He sighed after thinking it all through; he rested hIs back on the couch, about to take his gla-

Wait... Where _are_ his glasses? He didn't have it on? Since when?

He sighed, and stood up. Looking around the room, it wasn't much of a problem for him to view. But it is a problem when it comes to reading and detailed sights. He walked around the room, making sure he wouldn't stumble on the chairs and tables. Until he gets to the dark side, couldn't visualize most of it. 'Oh dear god, why now?' He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, not in a flirty way as the twins would always do in front of Haruhi, more elegant and slow. Heh, that's Kyouya for you.

He went back to the bright part of the room, he didn't bother to explore the dark since he wouldn't see anything there anyway. He stopped to think, rationalize. 'I had it when I went here, so it must be just around here somewhere..'

Then he heard a loud thump.

"Oh uhm..H-hello?" A gentle voice was heard, letting the door make a loud, annoying creaking sound.

He knew who it was, yet he decided to stand there and wait for the person to approach him. As the mystery person (well at least to us) walked towards the room, going to the bright side of the room, Kyouya saw a male ouran uniform, but it wasn't a male who was wearing it, it was a girl with a black hair, and big brown eyes. The suit quite fitted for her, you would really think that she is a boy. But who can fool the Great Kyouya?

"The Host Club is currently closed for now, there are no meetings held, so what brings you here.." She got startled by Kyouya's cold and stern voice. "..Fujioka?" He fixed his eyes on the girl.

"A-ah.. Kyouya-senpai.. I-i didn't know you were here.." She fiddled with her fingers, blushing slightly, she tried to not look at his gaze.

The shadow king raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have to arrange some plans out for the club, as always.." He mutters the last two words with frustration.

Haruhi blinks. As soon as he looks at her senpai, she saw no mirrors that would mirror her own reflection. "A-ah, S-senpai, you're not wearing glasses.."

"It appears quite so." He nodded, not quite used without something heavy on his nose. He wouldn't want Haruhi to trouble with it, but.. "It seems that my glasses we're missing and-"

"Eh? You lost your glasses?" Haruhi, dense as she was, made a very oblivious shocked expression.

He sighed, felt a little insulted in her reaction. "I prefer the term misplaced." Either way he still couldn't find his glasses.

Haruhi giggled quite pleasing to his eyes. "W-what's so funny" Oh boy, the Great Kyouya stuttered.

"I-it's just that...isn't _that_ your glasses?" She smiled ever so cutely, pointing at right side of his chest. He touched his chest, not bothering to look, he felt something hard, cold and thin.

Yep, it was his glasses.

'Shit.' First time ever Kyouya was screwed.

Yes, he was humiliated, his pride hurting, and if an ordinary person would have experience this kind of thing..well, they'd be screwed. His face wouldn't show any kind of frustration or flustered. But way deep down, he was pissed at the Fujioka, how dare would a commoner embarrass an Ootori like him?

Revenge. He wants revenge.

He came to notice the pleasant face Haruhi has, whom is not aware of the shadow lord's avenging aura. She was enjoying herself too much, her cheeks having the slight shade of pink. Kyouya's temper began to lose, yet he still wanted revenge. He took three steps, staring at the girl.

"K-kyouya-senpai? I-is something wrong?" Finally having the control of her breath, she looked up to the boy, who was bending down at her. He let out a little smirk.

He kissed her.

The Shadow Lord kissed a mere commoner.

The caterpillar kissed Alice.

Kyouya Ootori kissed Haruhi Fujioka.

Mommy kissed his daughter.

Haruhi was stunned, not knowing what to do next, getting kissed ever so passionately by the one and only fierce Ootori. Her mind was blank all over. But there was something on the back of his mind telling her to kiss back, and she did so. Kyouya was quite grateful.

When they finally parted, just then Haruhi began to blush as red as a tomato. Kyouya, smiling, clearly was pointing who was the 'winner'.

"Next time, do inform me if you want to challenge me again." He said as he put back his glasses, "I'd be gladly to play with you Fujioka."

He exited, leaving a flustered Haruhi in the music room.

* * *

><p>"Sly, Kyouya-senpai. Just, sly." A certain red head voiced out as soon as Kyouya went out of the room. The male was trying too hard to hold back his wide grin for his satisfaction to what he had just noticed; he can only let out the biggest smile he could make.<p>

"You know, I might have to give you a punishment for eavesdropping, Kaoru." He was sitting, resting his back on the wall next to the youngest Hitachiin.

"Maybe I would like that." Kaoru chuckled at the flustered Kyouya, he was more red than the girl. Oh, the pleasure. Of all the members of the Host Club, Kaoru was always involved in Kyouya's little secrets. I guess, even the shadow king gets a little lonely sometimes.

"Try to make it grander next time Senpai." Their devilish witness remark leaving the hall, resulting to a smirking Kyouya.

"I bet Haruhi still didn't get the message."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeep. It was horrible.<strong>

**One-shot or Multiple Chapter?**

**But the main question is..**

**Is it KxK or KxH? Leading to KxHxK?**  
><strong>-devilish smirk-<strong>

**And yeah, I have a twisted mind for these kind of things..**


	2. Unplotful Kiss

Chapter 2

"Irashaimasse Minna-san!"

It was another pleasant day at the Host Club. Girls cooed at the warm welcome of the hosts. And yes it's damn warm. The atmosphere was indeed hot, but what made it hot is the sight of the Hosts.

"Welcome my beloved maidens! To the time where pharaohs rule, where gold can only be found at the hearts of men!" The King, Tamaki Souh, galantly introduced their Egyptian concept. The girls flustered at him, the blonde was wearing a pharaoh's outfit, more god-like, his white robe only covers his right shoulders, revealing half of his bare chest. Gold necklaces placed on his neck makes him look like a real King.

"Uwaa~ Honey-chan, your outfits looks so cute on you!" A girl remark the lolita boy. His big brown eyes sparkled with glee.

"Really? Thank you so much!" He cutely smiled at them, making them blush intensely.

The boy climb up to a tall, dark haired man with no emotion can be seen in his face. "Takashi! They said my outfit suits me!" He little boy chuckled sweetly like he was talking to his father.

Mori nodded, letting out a gentle smile. "It does." is the only thing he voiced out. The air was filled with moe, a very heart-warming atmosphere for the girls.

"Kawaii~!" They squealed in excitement.

On the other side of the room, two dopplegangers were forming a scene.

"Hikaru.." A low mellow voice voiced out, calling a group of girls' attention. "I-i can't t-take it a-anymore.." One of the Hitachiin twins shyly stuttered with his watery eyes. "I-i don't want you to."

"Kaoru.." A more soothing voice oozed. "I don't want it either.." Going beside his younger brother, with his gold eyes staring straight at him.

The two played a scene where two royal twins had to be apart because one of them has to rule. It also mean that the older brother has to be married, leading to a very famous incest scene.

The girls' squealed in total redness. "KYAAA!" Some of them nearly fainted.

These were one of those 'everyday happenings', everyone was in the mood to host, ready to serve the ouran maidens. It was only usual if it was only the Shadow king wasn't participating much, he was dressed at well, answering in the slightest least words he could make, as idiotic as the girls are, they still tried to be with that cold person. But this time, Haruhi was also a bit out of it, she was now glancing at the window, staring into nothingness. The girls' would stare at her, considerately thinking that she was being charming, dramatically staring into nothingness. Roses bloomed out of nowhere, the girls' blushed to themselves. Her outfit was really soothing for her, even though she was supposed to be known as a boy, and she has to act like one. The boys wouldn't just missed the chance of Haruhi wearing girly clothes. They were lucky none of the girls' have even thought Haruhi was a girl, or worse-she could even thought of as a homo. No matter how you turn it the other way around, it would be the same result. Haruhi was wearing a robe similar to Cleopatra's dress, with a brunette wig similar to his middle school hair only a bit wavy thanks for some help from the twins. She looked more feminine.

Haruhi looked around the room, she would think about foods and some sales on the market, but right now she has been replaying what happened yesterday. 'N-no.. I need to forget about it.. I have work to do.' She brushed it off mentally, 'causing her eyes to drift off to Kyouya, something was weird about it. It was different than the times she would stare at this guy. Something changed.

Unfortunately, Kyouya caught her staring at him. Both pair of eyes went wide and quickly turned away and acting like nothing happened. Or at least they tried to. Kaoru chuckled and smirked at the sight.

"Kaoru, what's so funny?" The elder brother turn his back to the girls, questioning his brother in the middle of their 'Brotherly Love' moment.

"Nothing much." He turned quickly to face his twin and smiled.

"..Weirdo."

* * *

><p>The Host Club was finally closed for the day, everyone was in the changing room, having some little get together for the day. Some of the members had already changed into their uniforms like the two Sophomores, while the rest was getting fond of their costumes. Not a single thing was taken off on the. They were enjoying it as well. It was indeed a fun day, Haruhi was still trying to get her mind off things, too much that she tries to erase Kyouya in her mind by eating cakes. She was eating cakes with Honey-senpai who had simply no satisfaction for it. She was worrying Honey over her weird actions but mostly she getting more cake than he did. Mori tried to calm him down by patting his back. Usually, the twins would laugh at every pathetic attempt, but in Honey's case, they're more worried about his frightening personality. They went to help Mori calmed him down. All this commotion were all watched by Kyouya at the back, distanced from everyone. But mostly he was watching Haruhi.<p>

"Kyouya!" A gorgeous blonde male walks up to him.

"..What?" He looked up with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Come here for a second! You're needed at the classroom." With an enthusiastic posture he quickly opened the door.

Kyouya sighed, silently following his best friend out of the changing room and out of the Third Music Room. "..Whatever it is, it shouldn't be something stupid."

Haruhi noticed that the black haired man just went out of the room. She felt kind of ill. 'N-no good..! I think he's leaving.' She flinched, feeling a bit tensed, she wanted to get through with all this, she didn't want to spent another night with that in her mind. She stood up.

"Where are you going Haru-chan?" Snapping out of his worryness, Honey and Mori looked at Haruhi with concern.

"I-i.. U-uhm..I have to do something.." She walked out of the room.

"What's with her? Going out with that dress." Hikaru slouched on his seat.

"Maybe she ate too much cakes?" Honey sounded a bit worried. Kaoru silently stood up.

"Where you goin' Kaoru?"

"I'm just gonna.. tell Haruhi something..about her dress." He said without looking back, pausing smoothly.

"Aren't you going too Hika-chan?" Mori silently stares at the two having their conversation.

"...Nah." Hikaru snickered. "He's just gonna go to the washroom for sure."

* * *

><p>Haruhi ran through the hallways, with her heart beating too fast. She wouldn't know why though, she would think of reasons that would have logic, but it wouldn't be convincing sooner or later. She was almost near to the Sophomore's classroom, she held up her dress up. As she was about to knock on the door, her fingers froze. 'What am i doing..?' She took a few step backward. 'Am i stupid? There's no way I would interrupt him just for that..I..' Her face began to have the shade of red and she doesn't have a clue.<p>

"Haruhi." She turned to see who it was.

"K-kaoru? What are you doing here?"

"...I...forgot something from our room.." The redhead walked up to her, scratching the back of his head.

"But our room is on the left." She pointed out on the four-way path of the

"I know, then I saw you ran here. What're you doing here anyway?" He gave out an innocent smile.

"U-uhh..." She flinched, thinking quickly for an excuse. "I-i.. I was asked by T-tamaki-senpai to bring his stuff to h-him..Y-yeah, that's it.." She tried to smile to cover up her little white lie.

"Oh, then are you done?" He tilted his head, clearly seeing through her. He would never say it though.

"Y-yes.. I-i.."

Just then, they heard giggles and mutters coming from the room, Kaoru panicked and dragged Haruhi to the nearest door.

"K-kaoru! W-wa-mpfh!" The girl's mouth was covered gently, her hands stick to her chest as another arm of the male wrapped around it.

"Shh!" In a certain dark room, with nothing but old boxes and piled up paper, they seem to be in a storage room, just a small one. Kaoru's grip on the maiden was tight, but gentle. Kaoru's breathed against Haruhi's shoulder, his lips almost touching her neck, tickling her. Haruhi's confusion was replaced with anxiety and her heart was beat fast. Without them realizing, the girls left, they stayed there for a couple of minutes.

"K-kaoru, you can l-let go now.." She was breathing heavily.

"..." No respond, he didn't move as well.

"Kao-" Their lips met. The man's eyes covered with his bangs, probably they were closed. Feeling the pleasure of kiss. While Haruhi's eyes were widely staring at him. It was for the second time she was kissed, and left dumbfounded.

When they parted, Kaoru was holding onto Haruhi's wrist, as he realized this, he let go. He whispered an apology, almost inaudible, and stepped out of the room. Haruhi's heart was beating faster than before, more confused than before. As soon as Haruhi ran out to follow him, he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Damn.." His eyes wide, angered at himself, with his hands on his lips, which have met Haruhi's lips. "..Why did I just did that?" He raised his head to bang it on the wall, forcing closing his eyes. What was he thinking? Following her through a uncrowded place, pulling her into a dark closet, and kissing her. This was not what he had planned.<p>

* * *

><p>While the two separately recalling what just happened to them in a moment, the two second years fuddled in their classroom. Kyouya's eyes went dim, his hand on his chin. His face was very serious, pissed, with his eyes so sharp. He made no remarks as few students went out of the room, his blonde friend at a certain corner. They we're both left in the room. "..So what are we gonna do about Kyouya?" His voice had no life unlike the times at the host club. Was it that deathly serious?<p>

I guess it wasn't something stupid after all huh?

* * *

><p>Why the hell did Kaoru kissed Haruhi in the wrong time for his plan? Has he gone mad? Why did Tamaki asked Kyouya to go into their classroom? What news or crisis would it be? Does it has something to do with the host club? His family? Or Haruhi? Why is Tamaki involved? Why is Haruhi getting kissed by her fellow host members? Why did Hikaru go with Kaoru? Why did he act like he didn't care? Why is Kaoru acting all suspicious?<p>

WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE WEIRD QUESTIONS THAT I ALREADY KNOW?

-slaps herself- Okay.. I'm good.

Hello there~! I've updated quickly since at school it was vacation. So now I don't think I'll be that fast for chapter 3..  
>Thank you for the reviews! Without them, there wouldn't be chapter 2. Never really planned one, since this was supposed to be a one shot.. But who knows? It might be fun. As for the reviews about smuts and lemons, it would very challenging for me. Since I never really made any of like that. But I will try, it'll be fun! Well, chapter 2 ends here, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Reviews please?

~StupidDemonGirl22


End file.
